WE ARE STRONGER THAN THAT! Remake
by MiyatheEarthninja
Summary: With the village under a genjustu by Tobi, Sakura is force to marry Sasuke.So she decides to get away from the village before it's to late. Can Sakura friend's help break the genjustu? Will she try not to go blind over having revenge on her village for the pain when it's under a justu? Not really my best but I'll explain the story after a few chapters.
1. Remake chapter 1

**Me: Hey it me MiyatheEarthNinja formally known as MiyaSimusu and good new I'm coming back writing! Yeah I know summer, busy, busy, and I'm mention busy? Yep is got to me but don't worry I'm back and happy!**

**Sakura: Oh great here's she goes!**

**Hinata: Yeah, why can't she just go away a little longer!**

**Me: …NOW THAT JUST WRONG-**

**Sakura/Hinata: She doesn't own Naruto!**

**(*#**( ( ( (**# *#(# #*(#*#* *# () !(#*#*$&^%$&#*(! #$%^&*()**

People betray people sometimes like taking their crush, lying behind their back, and stealing but this is plain wrong.

Sigh

I was disowned! By a village that I trust to the very end until life knock me down. I don't know why, but they hate me that quick.

Depression

After they came back I learn things about myself that they hide from me. Yes I was born from a normal family with a normal life, but it turns out they I had a clan with a very special one too.

That village killed my own family only because they didn't agree to have my powers sealed. I never known when they did it until these girls came who I came to known as sisters.

One of them broke the seal and made all the memories came back. I was angry but to make matters worse Team Hebi came and the one guy who had the nerve to force me to marry hm.

Blackmail

It turns out he along with his teammates started rumors about me. The worse one was when they put my right now best freeing Hinata in it because she was at the wrong place at the wrong time. Hinata and I have been blamed for having drugs in our system.

Right now we are stripped from our being ANBU and now I'm a slave force to marry an Uchiha because the elders and Hokage accept the force marriage thinking it's a good punishment for me while Hinata is disowned by here father.

Anger

Tomorrow I'm leaving this pathetic village and having my sisters (including Hinata) coming with me and we'll do it during the wedding…party crasher style.

**Me: Well that's it so I'm going to work on my other stories and I'm having a shared account with Nekothelostbutterfly and we'll have a story soon so see ya!**

**R  
><strong>

**E  
><strong>

**V  
><strong>

**E  
><strong>

**I  
><strong>

**W  
><strong>

**(did I spell this right?)  
><strong>


	2. Wedding Crashers Part1

**Me: Hey guys did you miss me! Yeah I know you do you don't want to admit it. It's night and since I'm not sleepy I am writing this story because since I went to rue 21 today and got awesome clothes I'm in the good mood now here it is!**

**5**

**4**

**3**

**2**

**…*****computer frozen*****…****..okay got it**

**1**

**)*%$&((*^%$! #$%^&*()(*&^%$#! #$%^&*()(*&^%$ ! #$%**

? pov

Today was a dreadful day, but somehow I felt happy then never before. I was making the way to my friend I now call a sister house, all the stares of civilians and ninja looking at me from left to right.

**_"_****_Is that girl that was kick from her clan?"_**

**_"_****_Yeah, but she isn't worth seeing."_**

**_"_****_She must be a mistake in her family."_**

**_"_****_I would feel sad, but she is too much o for me to care._**

My walk started to get clumsy. The wor hurt so bad. It feels worse than a knife stabbed in your back. Clear salty liquid appeared on my face and I didn't care to wipe it off. I only cover my face with my hood. Besides, it's okay to cry….

It seems like hours and hours of walking through the bad mouthing until I finally reached my destination. I smiled and knock on the door gently two times. "In a minute," the familiar voice echoes even though the door block the way. A click sound was head and he door creaked a little to reveal a woman in a white wedding dress.

The designs of olive green as the color of her eyes made its way from the front of the dress to the back complimenting her curves when she move. At her waist was snowflake design on the left side of her hip making the dress all made for a goddess, if they ever existed. What was really fascinating is her hair was up curly in a bun to show her breath-taking face with a front braid making her silky pink hair unique.

_I just want to rip that piece of garbage of her this instance for the sake of my sister._

A warm touch wrap around me with the scent of unforgiving perfume that I know my friend hates so much.

Ice Mint Perfume.

The smell of the groom she was supposes to marry today. Her life is dreadful I just ha to squeeze her because I can't let this happen to her. I just lost it and cried in her arms. Besides, she told me it was okay to cry…

"Sakura get your ass back here you little wh…," a angered voice came by the doorway we were in making my visit maybe cut short. I look up to see Ino and Karin, the bridesmaids of the Sakura wedding.

Sakura who was a ANBU and top medic.

Sakura, who was trained by the Hokage Tsuande.

The Sakura, who was a precious person in Kohana.

The Haruno who was now scolded by Kohana.

**The old Sakura was no more along with me Hinata Hyuga.**

The Ino and Karin look at me and a hint of evilness travel around the air. I didn't dare to speak besides I need to keep my act up stuttering or they may think I'm suspicious. "Hey it looks like th and th is here looks like we broke the little reunion right Ino?," Karin taunted while Ino agreed.

That's funny because I never once heard Sakura and I screwing around in the village selling our body. I may be hanging around Sakura to long because right them I want to punch them. Sakura was just looking at them with a poker face. I know she could do worse.

"Sorry…gove me 5 minutes and I will be set." Sakura emotionlessly said but I heard a strain. This means she has an issue she needs to straight quickly. I went back to cold glaring Ino and Karin waiting for an answer…even though they don't have a choice.

It took them a wasteful 2 minutes to decide the answer so I decide to but in.

"C-can we p-please be l-left for 5 minutes," I ask making sure to stutter. It was really hard when you get out that habit to go back in. Never mind that but all the attention was on me.

_Great that's all I need._

Ino looked at start laughing and me. I know this could get to far. "Sure, but baby you should stop the stuttering," she continued on." Maybe, that is the reason why Naruto don't like you. You will never get a man like that."

My fist clutch and bet it was white and bloody because I feel a liquid running on my fingers. I don't like him and I hate the sound of his name. I just can't stand seeing him after he hit me.

" Psh, I bet she won't she won't get any because of her reputation," Karin include before the left with their wicked laughter.

After they were far from earshot I turn to Sakura and she look at me angrily.

just got real.

"Hinata how many times I told you not to hurt yourself!," Sakura yelled at me, but I know not to hurt me.

"Sorry Mom," I answered back. She shook her head at me and went to a drawer of hers. She pulled out a medic kit and started cleaning my hands not caring about the wedding dress she was wearing.

During the process of healing my hands, she began talking to me about our plan.

"Hinata you know after the wedding he will put a seal on my chakra, right?" she questioned me. I replied back with a nod telling her to continue.

"We they change it they will put it on when…"

She stop I a moment as if not ready to tell a soul about it. She breathe in and out her heart beating fast.

"Well the seal will be put on during the kiss." My eyes widen not really wanting to hear what she said. She must have known my reaction because she sat there calm as can be.

She then continues on. " So right now I change the plan and we have to break the wedding before the kiss," The determinate woman before me informed. She then pull out this letter and gave it to me.

"We don't have much time so read this over to your apartment."

I nod and made some hand signs and puff out there but not before hearing Ino or Karin screeching.

**Time Skip**

I finally made it to my house and was glad I didn't see anymore-familiar faces. Oh I almost forgot about the letter. I search my pocket until I felt the papery material. I tore it open and start reading.

_Dear Hinata,_

_I as you heard me before I change the plans. So right after you read this go in your closet and you will see two sacks, which has clothes, food, weapons, and well everything me need for the trip. Neji, Lee, and Shikamaru will be in your apartment after our plan is put into action. Anyway some people will help you to distract the ninjas or people who can ruin or plan at the wedding and you don't know them but they are wearing different colors and will have an unknown symbol as forehead protectors, which is hard to miss. I will tell you about them later just they have bad issues like us in there life. The rest you will know so I hope your ready!_

_Your sister, _

_Sakura_

_P.S. Don't get caught either if you want to have a quick revenge on my "bridesmaids."_

I laugh a quick second and stare at the clock.

4:30pm

That means I have an hour to set up. I grab my clothes on the bed and went in the bathroom.

**_Operation: Wedding Crasher has began_**

**_$%^&**&^%$#$%^&*(*&^%$#$%^&*()*&^%$#$%^&*()(*&^%$#$%^&*()(*&^%$#$%^&*()*&^%*&^_**

**_Me: So here you guys go! It took me two day see! It almost 7:30 pm. So I love you guys and as always you have good hair. Don't ever change it._**


	3. Wedding Crasher Part2

Sakura POV

This dress... I hate it...it's to pure like what people seem to be here. My life is messed up, I won't deal with it.

5 minutes

The bridesmaids. I wish I never like this. I feel angry at them. I know we used to fight about him in a funny way. I feel like I got what I wanted, but I now regretted it. Why did I fall in love with him before?

4 minutes

I glimpse a peek at the crowd behind the curtains. They look so happy. Why are they happy? No one needs to be smiling!

3 minutes

The flower girl, I don't know her, walks down the aisle. So innocent and carefree. I want everyone to be like that. I want those who oppose to suffer.

2 minute

I walking down the aisle now. I see everyone looking at me, loving me. Then I see each of their worthless mask. They want my power gone. They want nothing they don't like. They want him to seal it. See that guy straight ahead of me? Yeah that's Sasuke. He loves me, smiles at me,...and lusts...

1 minute

The preacher only did a quick lecture. I look at my partner and his lips were red. It had a glow. Everyone was watching. Distracted.

3...

He leaned in closer...

2...

I will not fall into temptation...

1...

CRASH!

Well at least until I turn rouge...

Welcome Kohana 9 to a place Worse than the fires of hell.

Featuring my sisters of Nature


	4. Go and live now

**Okay, alright hey my internet friends (and hopefully Tumblr people you guys rock) Alright I actually like have been trying to fit time for fanfiction and I looked at the reviews and stories and was like "why did I make people suffer I shouldn't be blaming school and stuff because I actually do have time." Well guess what…..I…have discovered the word…and I love the arts…..and the outside word ( like really outside not the game world *gasp* I know shocking isn't it) Well I started high school a few months ago and out of all of that….homecoming was my best/worst week ever. I had a friend who moved away to another school actually and I had this freaking problem with hallway decoration *mumbles* because people can't freaking get hallways right and they made the art students come over there and fix it while they do nothing then tear our freaking stuff DOWN WHEN YOU GORRILA TAIL GONE EAT CAKE WHILE WE STARVE AND BUY OUR OWN RAMEN AND MAKE A GIRL CRY AND MADE ME ALMOST UGGGGHHHHHHH!**

**….Okay I'm sorry if I'm putting my anger out on you. My teacher said I have a knack for putting my mind my writing. Especially in History class. (Comes to find out if you do draw stuff related to the subject you talk about you get extra point!) My English teacher is crazy so he doesn't care, he was a student teacher so it will take him time to get use to my class. Anyway since I told you about my life, here's the chapter.**

**Thank you guys for sticking by me especially some Canadian and Norwegian girls I know XD.**

()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()() ()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()( )()()()()(

Hinata POV

Look I know what you're think, last chapter when you seen the word "CRASH" you thought "ooooh so they like broke down stuff!"

Well….that was so wrong even my eyes can't believe what is unfold before me. These two girls bickering right in front of a crowd of people looking straight at them, looking to be… distracted. One of the girls was morena (dark skinned or dark haired) looks to be covering her ears while the light skinned girl was grinning like a maniac holding these…speakers blaring loudly at what was a traditional wedding song…. some trolls we have here.

Looks like dark skinned is rather not please with this little attention.

I looked on the roof to see Sakura taking this distraction as an advantage and quickly slid away before anyone can realize, but a guard caught her. I took this as my opportunity to go ninja ***giggles* **

I covered up my face and dropped a smoke bomb in the crowd. If you're wondering, the bag was filled with a chemical, which makes you sleep within a second. Even if you got away from it, you can later be knocked out by the smell.

Sakura and I have been training ourselves to be immune to it just in case. I quickly sped to the back entrance to wait for Sakura to get out of there as fast as possible.

A second…

I heard screams and yells. The girls waved at me smiling. I waved back uneasy.

30 seconds…

I heard people falling, coughing, and weeping. The sound of weeping souls stuck in the body of demons. Hehe deep isn't it.

A minute….

Those girls just started eating ramen, why? I just don't know.

I had to go in there!

I inhaled and exhaled before running into the foggy building. I called out Sakura's name. I heard mumbling, like a conversation. I made sure not to make any noises tip toeing.

My footing clattering on glass, it was as if it was pretty useless.

I mistakenly step on living creatures, their breathing is just saying it is out to get me. Those voices are getting louder, like it's chanting!

**Chan**ting

Chan**ting**

**CHANTING**

" Go…and live…now."

Wha…. a female voice…. I think I'm going mad. Why am I going pycho? I-I'm scared and I'm out of my mind!

Why am I not happy! W-Where's Sakura!

Story Reliever POV

"She's going coco for cocoa puffs"

"Well we know this was going to happen, she isn't in her right environment"

"I guess we should stop at the Rain Village right"

"Positive"

"Ugh you and you boring blunt talk! Are you going to go in there now?"

"Yeah…"

"Get your a-"

ZOOM!

"ssssssssshit! Oh I see! You now what? I'm gonna take all your food and eat it all to myself! Who needs you! FrUK you Miya! (fandom?) t(T-T)"

()()()()()_()_)_)()(_)_)_)_+_)_+_)_+_)_+_)_+_)_+_)_+_)_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_

**And I end because I'm about to get hit with a broom for staying up 10:50pm because I got school haha.**

**Thank you guys again! After writing a little of this I actually see why I enjoy writing hehe. Well do what you gotta do bye internet!**


End file.
